The six legendary spirits
by Fox demons
Summary: Mika and Blaze are in a new world whit new powers and new enemys will the survive?


**All characters belong to SEGA except Mika and Mitchel they belong to me. **

**Breanna belongs to Codysimpsonforever or by her old name kingdomheartsandshadowluver. **

**Tring tring tring.**

**Oh no not that noise again!**

**Radio: good morning Wisconsin here is your Dj Mixmaster after the summer vacation is it time to go back to school, so everyone pack your schoolbags and have a nice day.**

**What a drag school again!**

**I just moved here and already my first school day what a drag.**

**At school: everyone come ****the welcome****ceremony for the first year students.**

_**Time skip 15 minutes**_**: welcome first years I hope you will enjoy your time at Chaos High make sure you pick up you school uniforms by the concierge Willum, I'm giving now the word to our school representative.**

**Thanks director, oké how is everyone felling today?**

**Tired!**

**Well as everyone is so tired then nobody can eat the welcomes cake.**

_**Everyone was yelling that they were not tired.**_

**Then let's eat then!**

**Yeah! **

_**After the ceremony everyone is going to their classes.**_

**A girl walked straight to me and asked suddenly: in what class am i.**

**The girl had pink hair, a red stone just above her golden eyes and a cute little nose.**

**Let's see beautiful.**

**The girl blushed.**

**you are in class 4.**

**Wait a minute that is the same class as me. **

**Where are my manners I'm Mika, Mika the Dark Hedgehog and who are you?**

**Well I'm …**

_**The school bell went off.**_

**I tell you after class.**

**I'm your teacher , I'm a strict teacher so listen good what I say: as anyone pulls out a joke I will send you out of school.**

**Alright then I will call your name and then you tell what about yourself for the classroom.**

**First Mika the Dark Hedgehog.**

**Oh man why me.**

**Just go.**

**Umm yeah what must I say about myself I like sport I'm doing Basketball, Soccer, Tennis and athletics.**

**I love silent places and I don't speak allot.**

**Well that's me.**

_**Time skip 5 minutes.**_

**Alright the last one Blaze the Cat.**

**I play soccer I like quiet places and my favorite color is purple.**

**Okay well I wane do more stuff but this was only an introduction day so you can all go to the campus where your new houses are except for Mika and Blaze I wane talk to you two. **

**What is it Blaze asked? **

**I need to talk to you.**

**And what about me?**

**I need to talk to you as well.**

**Okay?**

**Well on the campus are all houses taken except for one but the problem is…**

**Let me guest I need to share a house with Blaze is that right?**

**I'm afraid it is, sorry for that I hope you two are okay with that.**

**Blaze is it okay whit you that you must share your house whit Mika.**

_**Wait am I going to share a house whit this guy?**_

_**Yesssss first love at a new school and then the perfect situation, I'm one lucky girl.**_

**Um Blaze why are you staring at me?**

**Uh uh nothing.**

**Hey mister where is the house exactly?**

**It is above a river whit two hills that cross the house.**

_**Oh great just like my home.**_

**Well then let's go.**

_**Time skip 30 minutes.**_

**Hey Blaze you can choose what kind of room you want.**

**Okay I want the right one.**

**All right then I get the left one, do you need help with your room?**

**No I'm fine just go to your own room.**

**Well the thing is I'm going to look for a club so I see you later bye Blaze.**

**Wait wait oh.**

_**Shall I follow him?**_

_**No I just stay home and decorate my room.**_

_**Time skip 4 hours.**_

**I'm back.**

**Hello Blaze are you home?**

**Yeah I'm at my room.**

**Hey Blaze did you heard that there is a party at the gymnasium?**

**Oh really, are you going?**

**No I stay here.**

**Are you going?**

**I am not going either, but what are you going to do here.**

**Just starring to the stars.**

**Do you wane join me?**

**Whit pleasure.**

_**At evening.**_

**I'm always looking to the stars at a hill which is going down. **

**Aren't the stars beautiful?**

**Sure.**

**Hey Blaze can I ask you something?**

**What is it Mika?**

**Well I know that this is so early but do you wane be my…..**

**Be what.**

**Well uh **_**this is hard.**_

**Be my…**

**Hold on Mika what's that noise.**

**I don't know.**

**Blaze look the ground is tuning black and it has little stars in it.**

**Wait isn't that a black hole?**

**Run!**

**Too late!  
>Ahhhhhhhhhhh!<strong>

**well that was the first chap I hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**I'm not so good at making story's but I think this is going to turn out great.**

**Please review. **


End file.
